Pengejaran
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Dengar ... aku ini bukan orang baik. Jadi, jangan coba aku." /Dua kalimat yang entah sudah berapa kali terlontar, membuat Shielda tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari orang itu ... [AU. Action-Romance. KaizoxShielda. Ditulis untuk hari ketiga event #BBBFluffWeek18]


**Pengejaran**

.

.

Langkah tegap sosok pria muda berpakaian biru itu sangat tenang, meski dirinya berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. Namun, matanya yang beriris merah terang tetap menyorot penuh waspada. Sementara, tangan kanannya siaga di pinggang, siap mencabut pedang kapan pun dibutuhkan.

Memasuki bagian hutan yang lebih lapang, angin berembus tiba-tiba, membelai lembut rambut pendek berwarna nila yang entah sengaja ditata berantakan atau memang berantakan. Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan langkah dengan tenang, tetapi sorot matanya yang sudah tajam itu bertambah tajam.

Detik berganti, seiring detak jantung yang menguat setingkat, memberitahu datangnya bahaya. Sang pemuda mencabut pedangnya dengan sigap, memutar tubuh sedikit ke belakang untuk menahan lontaran cepat sesuatu yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata. Bilah pedang itu bergetar, tepat waktu menahan sebuah pisau lempar sebelum mencapai sasarannya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan pedangnya, tetap menjaga kewaspadaan di titik tertinggi. Dia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan keberadaan siapa pun yang telah melemparkan senjata pembunuh tadi ke arahnya. Dan ini sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

Sang pemuda mengisikan udara hutan yang segar memenuhi paru-parunya. Mempersiapkan satu seruan lantang yang gemanya diteruskan oleh rimba.

"Aku tahu kau di situ! Keluarlah!"

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Pengejaran" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #BBBFluffWeek18. Prompt: Hide And Seek (Petak Umpet). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Action-Romance. KaizoxShielda pairing. Maybe OOC._**

* * *

.

.

"Aku tahu kau di situ! Keluarlah!"

Hening meningkahi seruan itu dengan cepat. Sampai detik kelima, barulah terdengar gerakan samar. Lantas seseorang keluar dari balik pohon besar dengan santainya.

Dia seorang gadis, yang kecantikannya tetap terpancar jelas meskipun nyaris seluruh tubuh tertutupi pakaian berwarna dominan hijau-putih. Rambutnya tak terlihat di balik tudung pakaiannya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian dari gadis itu adalah lengan kirinya yang terlindung sebuah perisai besar. Berbentuk bulat, berwarna hijau-putih, dengan diameter melebihi keseluruhan lengan sang pemiliknya. Juga terdapat lambang mirip bentuk burung berwarna kuning keemasan di tengah-tengah.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Pemberontak Legenda!" gadis itu berkata. Suaranya lembut, tetapi mengandung ancaman. "Julukan yang menggelikan. Sepertinya para pendukungmu itu terlalu mengagung-agungkan dirimu."

Sementara, sang pemuda memandang tajam sembari mendengus samar. Dia tahu gadis itu. _Sangat_ tahu. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa melupakan gadis cantik dengan penampilan tidak biasa sepertinya? Pelindung logam tampak di beberapa bagian vital tubuhnya. Ditambah secarik kain merah yang terpasang di pinggang, dengan lambang khas para kesatria negeri ini.

"Kau lagi," katanya. "Sampai kapan kita akan terus kejar-kejaran seperti ini ... hei, Shielda?"

Gadis bernama Shielda itu mendengus terang-terangan. Sepasang netra beriris hijau cemerlang miliknya tak lepas-lepas menatap 'buruannya'.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya 'kan ... Kaizo?" Nada tajam sangat terasa ketika Shielda menyebut nama itu. "Sampai kapan kita harus main petak umpet seperti ini?"

Kaizo mendesah pelan. Ditatapnya Shielda, yang jelas terlihat dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Lalu? Apa maumu?"

Pertanyaan Kaizo memancing tawa pendek nan sinis dari Shielda. "Apa masih perlu ditanyakan lagi?"

Kaizo diam sejenak sambil menatap Shielda. Tiga detik lewat, dan dia malah menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Tentu saja, perbuatan itu membuat rasa jengkel nyaris merusak ketenangan Shielda.

"Apa maksudmu?!" wanita muda itu menyentak. "Kau meremehkan aku?!"

Kaizo merentangkan kedua tangannya sedikit sambil mengangkat bahu. Sangat terkesan menyebalkan, walaupun ekspresinya sejak tadi cenderung datar.

"Coba saja tangkap aku," katanya. "Kalau kau bisa."

Shielda menggeram kecil. Tanpa jeda dia ambil ancang-ancang, lantas menyerbu langsung ke arah Kaizo dengan memposisikan perisainya tepat di depan tubuh. _Cepat!_ Tapi Kaizo tahu, dirinya jauh lebih cepat. Meskipun begitu, ia bergeming. Sebelum Shielda mencapainya, ia pun membuat topeng kelabu yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas kepala, turun menutupi wajah.

 _"Dinding Tenaga."_

Dengan tenang, Kaizo berkata, mengiringi munculnya semacam perisai energi berbentuk setengah kubah yang kini melindunginya. Dinding itu bergetar, sebagaimana perisai di tangan Shielda. Benturan tiba-tiba membuat Shielda terpental ke belakang. Namun, ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan, dan pada akhirnya mendarat mulus di tanah.

"Hebat," kata Shielda sambil kembali mendengus sinis. "Bagaimana dengan ... INI!?"

Dengan gerakan cepat dan sangat tiba-tiba, Shielda melompat untuk ambil ancang-ancang. Perisai besar yang terlihat sangat berat itu pun diangkatnya tinggi, seolah bukan apa-apa. Lantas seiring tubuh yang kembali tertarik gravitasi, dihantamkannya benda itu ke tanah sekuat tenaga!

Kaizo tersentak ketika tanah di sekitar mereka terbelah. Sebagiannya terpecah, lalu terpelanting ke segala arah. Posisi Shielda yang cukup dekat dengannya pun membuat pijakan Kaizo serta-merta goyah. Konsentrasinya ikut terpecah, hingga tak menyadari Shielda yang mendekat dengan cepat. Kemudian—sekali lagi—mengadu perisainya dengan dinding tenaga Kaizo.

Pelindung itu pecah berkeping-keping. Namun, Shielda tidak berhenti. Sebelum Kaizo sempat bereaksi, ia kembali menghantamkan perisainya ke depan. Kali ini langsung mengincar tubuh lawan. Benturan keras terjadi antara perisai Shielda dengan kedua lengan Kaizo yang disilangkan di depan dada. Tubuh Kaizo terlempar cukup jauh ke belakang. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap berdiri tegak.

"Harus kuakui, kau memang kuat," tiba-tiba Shielda berkata.

Beberapa meter di depan Kaizo, Shielda berdiri tanpa melepaskan kesiagaan. Tatapan matanya tampak rumit, paduan antara kagum dan amarah, serta percikan emosi lain yang tak dipahami Kaizo.

"Kenapa ...?" Shielda mengepalkan tangan kanannya diam-diam, hingga bergetar samar. "Kenapa orang sepertimu ... malah berkhianat pada Kerajaan, Mantan-Kapten Kaizo?!"

Kaizo diam sejenak. Entah apakah hanya imajinasinya, Shielda merasa seperti melihat kesedihan di mata pemuda itu.

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu alasanku ... Shielda," Kaizo berkata, masih tetap tenang. "Akulah yang ingin bertanya kepadamu. Bisakah kau terus setia pada Kerajaan yang seperti ini? Pada Raja lalim yang mengkhianati rakyatnya sendiri!"

Kaizo maju tiga langkah. Tatapannya yang menghunjam langsung kedua mata Shielda semakin tajam.

"Aku ... ingin menyelamatkan negeri ini. Hanya itu."

Shielda sudah tahu, kata-kata seperti inilah yang akan menggoyahkan hatinya. Justru karena dia sepenuhnya mengerti. Akan tetapi, ada hal yang sampai kapan pun takkan bisa diterimanya.

"Menyelamatkan? Indah sekali kedengarannya," ucap Shielda. "Tapi ... kau melakukannya dengan cara merampas dan menghancurkan?"

Kaizo tersenyum sinis. "Apa ada cara lain lagi?"

"Ada!" kata-kata Shielda menyentak Kaizo. "Dengan mengubah pemerintahan dari dalam. Para kesatria memiliki kekuatan politik yang cukup untuk itu!"

Kaizo memejamkan matanya. Sedetik, dua detik, terlewati dalam diam.

"Cara seperti itu," katanya kemudian, "tidak cocok denganku."

Shielda tak bisa mencegah ekspresi kekecewaan yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Jadi kau lebih suka mengotori tanganmu dengan darah para prajurit dan kesatria yang setia kepada negara!?"

"Kalau memang harus begitu ... apa boleh buat? Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Shielda menggeretakkan rahangnya, kembali bersiap untuk pertempuran.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, maka aku juga ... tidak bisa memaafkanmu!"

Di akhir kalimat itu, Shielda kembali menerjang maju. Menggunakan perisai sekaligus sebagai senjata, membuat pilihan serangannya agak terbatas. Apalagi menghadapi orang seperti Kaizo yang memiliki kecerdasan, kekuatan, dan kecepatan. Seperti dugaannya, Kaizo kembali menggunakan Dinding Tenaga untuk menahan tumbukan. Namun, kali ini Shielda menambahkan tenaga berlebih sehingga mampu menghancurkan pelindung energi Kaizo dalam sekali hantam!

Tidak menyangka pelindungnya bisa dihancurkan semudah itu, membuat Kaizo lengah. Dilihatnya perisai Shielda sudah terayun dari samping. Nyaris terlambat ditahannya dengan Dinding Tenaga. Dan pada akhirnya dinding pelindung itu pun hancur sekali serang.

Kaizo melompat mundur, kali ini memutuskan untuk mengambil alih inisiatif serangan.

 _"Pedang Tenaga!"_

Kaizo mencabut pedang sembari menambahkan energi padanya, hingga benda itu tampak terselubungi cahaya biru. Ia lantas memelesat ke arah Shielda. Tebasan pertama pedang itu tertahan oleh perisai, bahkan dipentalkan kembali. Namun, Kaizo tak menyerah. Bertubi-tubi dia terus menyerang dengan pedang di tangan. Semuanya bisa ditahan oleh perisai Shielda, yang memang terkenal mampu menahan dan membalikkan serangan apa pun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti saja, Shielda?!" tiba-tiba Kaizo berkata, masih di tengah-tengah pertarungan. "Kau ikutilah jalanmu! Dan aku akan mengikuti jalanku sendiri!"

"Sayangnya, jalan kita saling berselisih!" balas Shielda.

"Kau yang sengaja mengejarku!"

"Itu tugasku!"

Kali ini, Kaizo menghentikan serangan. Ia berdiri tegak hanya tiga langkah di depan Shielda. Napasnya sedikit memburu.

"Benar hanya karena itu?" tanya Kaizo kemudian. Nada suara maupun tatapannya melembut.

Kaizo tidak melihatnya, tetapi tangan kanan Shielda kembali terkepal gemetar. Sementara, matanya yang menatap tajam Kaizo, mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ...!" Kata-kata Shielda terputus sedetik. "Kau juga sudah merebut Sai dariku!"

Kaizo terdiam satu-dua detik. Tentu ia tahu, yang dimaksud Shielda adalah kakak laki-laki gadis itu.

"Hei. Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham."

Mau tak mau Shielda tergelitik juga mendengar tanggapan Kaizo yang di luar dugaannya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Kaizo peduli omongan orang?"

Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Malah bibirnya mendadak dihiasi senyum samar.

"Kau itu arogan, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, tidak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan orang lain!"

Kaizo masih membiarkan Shielda mengkritiknya habis-habisan. Baru kemudian menyuarakan satu pertanyaan itu, yang bukan kali ini saja dilontarkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu ... kenapa kau masih saja peduli padaku?"

"Karena kau itu masih tunanganku!"

Hening hadir, sementara tatapan tajam Kaizo perlahan memudar. Tergantikan oleh sorot yang lebih lembut.

"Shielda," katanya kemudian. "Bukankah ayahmu sudah memutuskan ikatan pertunangan kita—"

"Kita belum memutuskan apa-apa!" Shielda menyela. "Kau ... dan aku ... belum memutuskan apa-apa ..."

Setelah bicara begitu, Shielda melepaskan perisainya. Lalu mulai berjalan maju, mendekati Kaizo. Hanya tiga langkah, tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan berhenti.

Di sisi lain, Kaizo ikut tersentak. Pemuda itu pun bergerak lagi. Secepat kilat ia menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu memelesat cepat hingga berdiri di belakang Shielda. Tahu-tahu, lengan kirinya yang kokoh sudah mendekap Shielda dari belakang. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi menempatkan sesuatu yang tajam di leher gadis itu. Pisau lempar milik Shielda yang kebetulan tergolek di tanah di dekatnya sampai tiga detik yang lalu.

"Kau ... mau mengakhirinya seperti ini?" tanya Shielda, sementara ia masih berusaha menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Dengar ... aku ini bukan orang baik. Jadi, jangan coba aku," Kaizo nyaris berbisik, dekat sekali ke telinga Shielda. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu?"

"Pembohong." Mata Shielda berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu, berapa jumlah korban jiwa karena 'perang' antara pihak Kerajaan dengan pasukan pemberontak yang kaupimpin itu?"

Kaizo tidak menjawab.

"Tidak ada," lanjut Shielda. "Kau ... rela menjadikan dirimu sendiri 'orang jahat' demi kepentingan semua orang. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu."

Kali ini Kaizo tersenyum lembut, bukan senyum sinisnya yang biasa. Sayang, Shielda tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Aku ... sangat memahamimu."

Lirih sekali bisikan Shielda, tetapi Kaizo bisa mendengarnya.

"Shielda," panggil Kaizo kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau melangkah dari sini, kita berdua akan mati. Aku lupa kalau teman-temanku sudah berencana memasang ranjau di sekitar sini, hari ini. Dan kau sudah menginjaknya."

"... Aku tahu."

"Kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Ya. Selalu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bergerak."

Kaizo menjatuhkan pisau di tangan kanannya. Dengan begitu, kedua lengannya bebas memeluk Shielda dari belakang.

"Mundurlah," kata Kaizo, "pada hitungan ketiga."

Shielda hanya mengangguk.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga!"

Dengan aba-aba itu, Kaizo dan Shielda mundur bersamaan. Sekaligus melepaskan injakan Shielda pada ranjau yang tertanam di tanah.

 _"Dinding Tenaga Berlapis!"_

Nyaris tanpa jeda, Kaizo juga mengaktifkan pelindung energi berbentuk bola hingga tiga lapis. Detik berikutnya, ledakan terjadi. Lebih dahsyat daripada dugaan Shielda. Bukan hanya itu, satu ledakan langsung memicu ledakan-ledakan berikutnya. Semuanya sangat berdekatan. Entah berapa ranjau yang telah dipasang di tempat ini, seolah tak ada habisnya.

Dinding Tenaga Kaizo bergetar hebat di setiap ledakan. Masih cukup kuat untuk melindungi dua orang di dalamnya, tetapi retakan demi retakan tercipta.

Shielda merasakan Kaizo bernapas dengan berat di belakangnya. Masih memeluknya begitu erat. Shielda paham, pelindung ini telah menguras tenaga Kaizo dengan cepat. Sementara ledakan belum juga berhenti, lapisan terluar perisai akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping. Disusul lapisan kedua tak lama kemudian.

Entah sampai kapan pelindung terakhir akan bertahan ...

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Dahulu, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil di sebuah rumah megah di pinggiran kota. Ia suka bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya, yang sama-sama tinggal di lingkungan elit itu.

Salah satu permainan favorit gadis kecil itu adalah petak umpet. Dia sangat pandai bersembunyi. Seringkali, tak seorang pun mampu menemukannya. Hingga sore tiba dan permainan berakhir.

Padahal ia masih bersembunyi, tetapi anak-anak yang lain meninggalkannya.

Hanya satu anak laki-laki yang biasanya tetap tinggal. Hanya anak itu juga yang pada akhirnya selalu bisa menemukannya. Pada saat si gadis kecil sudah menangis tanpa suara karena putus asa.

"Jangan menangis," kata anak laki-laki itu selalu.

Rambut jabriknya yang berwarna nila berpadu sempurna dengan sepasang mata beriris merah terang. Pemandangan itulah yang selalu menghibur sang gadis kecil, ketika ia merasa sedih karena sudah ditinggalkan.

"Kamu jelek kalau menangis."

Walaupun kata-kata anak lelaki itu selanjutnya, selalu saja membuatnya ingin marah. Namun, pada akhirnya sang gadis kecil tak pernah marah. Karena anak laki-laki itu akan menggandeng tangannya, lalu menariknya keluar dari persembunyian.

"Ayo kita pulang ... Shielda."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Shielda membuka matanya kembali setelah entah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri. Susah payah ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring di tanah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi ia cukup yakin tak ada cedera parah. Walaupun kepalanya saat ini terasa sangat pening.

Samar-samar, Shielda merasa baru saja melihat mimpi. Tentang dirinya saat masih kecil, dan permainan petak umpet bersama seorang anak laki-laki.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Shielda untuk merangkai kembali ingatannya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dirinya menginjak ranjau, lalu Kaizo melindunginya dengan perisai energi. Sampai pelindung terakhir hancur, dan mereka berdua masih terkena imbas ledakan terakhir, yang untungnya cukup jauh.

Shielda tersentak seketika. Masih belum sepenuhnya berdiri tegak, ia mengedarkan pandang. Lantas menemukan sesosok tubuh berbaju biru tertelungkup tak jauh dari pohon terbesar di tempat itu.

"KAI!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shielda berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Lantas menjatuhkan diri, bersimpuh tepat di sisinya. Dengan hati-hati, dibalikkannya tubuh itu hingga terbaring menelentang. Tak terlihat adanya luka serius. Namun, Shielda baru tenang saat memeriksa napas dan detak nadi pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Sepertinya dia hanya pingsan.

"Kaizo?" panggil Shielda.

Tak ada reaksi. Shielda masih duduk bersimpuh, ragu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ketika itulah, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Pisau lempar miliknya.

Shielda mengambil pisau itu, memandanginya sebentar, lantas menempatkannya ke leher Kaizo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hanya tiga detik, dia sudah menarik pisau itu kembali.

"Kai ... saat ini, aku bisa bebas melakukan apa saja terhadapmu."

Shielda bergumam nyaris tanpa sadar. Lalu tersentak sendiri saat menyadari betapa ambigu kalimatnya barusan. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Kaizo. Detik itu juga Shielda merasa pipinya memanas, sampai-sampai ia merasa perlu memarahi diri sendiri di dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa terhadapku?"

Shielda membelalak kaget ketika Kaizo tiba-tiba membuka mata. Nyaris saja ia menjerit dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara Kaizo bangkit perlahan, ikut duduk di dekatnya. Shielda berani bersumpah, barusan ia melihat kilatan yang hampir tak pernah dilihatnya di mata Kaizo. Kilatan jahil yang menyebalkan.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau sadar?!" Shielda sedikit tergagap.

"Sejak kau memanggilku 'Kai'." Kaizo tersenyum, sangat samar. "Seperti waktu dulu."

Shielda yakin wajahnya pasti bertambah merah lagi.

"Tadi aku masih memejamkan mata, tapi aku tahu kau terus memandangiku," Kaizo masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sering mendengar orang-orang mengatakannya, sih ... Tapi apa benar aku setampan itu? Hm, Shielda?"

Shielda terdiam sambil memandangi Kaizo. Kata-kata barusan terlalu tak disangkanya bisa diucapkan oleh seorang Kaizo. Begitu kagetnya, hingga Shielda melupakan rasa malunya yang tadi meluap-luap.

"Kai ... jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mulai tertawa. Mulanya tawa kecil, kemudian dibiarkannya menjadi tawa lepas yang sesungguhnya. Shielda terpana. Sudah lama ... Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah lagi melihat Kaizo tertawa seperti ini.

"Jadi ... bagaimana sekarang?" tiba-tiba Kaizo bertanya setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Eh?"

"Shielda ... aku sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga demi membuat pelindung tiga lapis itu."

Shielda masih diam. Ia mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kaizo.

"Kalau mau menangkapku, sekaranglah kesempatan terbaikmu."

Tepat seperti yang dipikirkan Shielda. Namun, pada akhirnya gadis itu bangkit. Lalu berbalik membelakangi Kaizo.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu pergi."

Kaizo tersentak samar, kemudian bangkit perlahan.

"Kau yakin?" ujarnya. "Kalau kau membiarkanku pergi sekarang, aku akan bersembunyi. Mungkin kau takkan bisa menemukanku lagi."

"Seperti permainan petak umpet, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu kita masih kecil, kau selalu bisa menemukanku. Sekarang posisinya terbalik. Tapi ... aku justru berharap tidak akan mudah menemukanmu."

Senyum lembut kedua Kaizo terbit di hari ini, tetapi lagi-lagi Shielda tak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Kaizo sudah hampir berbalik pergi, tapi sesuatu menahan langkahnya. "Oh ya ... soal Sai, kakak kembaranmu itu ... Aku tidak pernah memengaruhi siapa pun untuk mengikutiku. Sai melakukan itu atas keputusannya sendiri."

Shielda menghela napas tertahan. "Aku tahu."

Kaizo tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Hanya langkahnya yang semakin menjauh yang masih tertangkap oleh telinga Shielda. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, berperang dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Kai!"

Dan ternyata, hatinya yang menang.

Shielda tidak peduli lagi dengan posisinya, posisi Kaizo, Raja, maupun negeri ini. Hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang tergerak oleh hati, dia berbalik mengejar Kaizo. Kemudian, memeluknya erat-erat.

"... Shielda?"

Apa yang dilakukan Shielda ini tidak terpikirkan oleh Kaizo, membuat pemuda 25 tahunan itu bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sudah hampir empat tahun, sejak aku memutuskan untuk memulai pemberontakan," akhirnya itulah yang diucapkan Kaizo. "Kekuatan politik yang menopang Raja sudah semakin lemah, Shielda. Karena bukan hanya aku—kami, satu-persatu dia ditinggalkan oleh para pendukungnya, karena perbuatannya sendiri yang menyengsarakan rakyat. Jadi ... jangan khawatir, semuanya akan segera berakhir."

"Setelah itu?" Shielda masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kita bisa bersama lagi?"

"Entahlah," sahut Kaizo. "Tapi ... kalaupun tidak mungkin, akan kubuat jadi mungkin."

Shielda terdiam sejenak. Ada satu perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya saat ini, mengiringi rasa yang dimilikinya untuk Kaizo seorang.

"Kai ... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Bisikan Shielda menyentak batin Kaizo. Detik itu juga, kedua lengannya bergerak. Dibalasnya pelukan Shielda, dengan satu rengkuhan yang bagi gadisnya terasa begitu hangat. Menenangkan.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku," Kaizo berbisik lembut di telinga Shielda. "Tidak akan pernah."

Satu janji terpatri. Bagi Shielda dan Kaizo, janji itu adalah pengikat sekaligus penguat mereka. Layaknya cahaya harapan yang takkan padam. Sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Salam semangat~! \\(^o^)

Jadi, ceritanya aku pengin banget nulis roman-aksi apa pun yang terjadi. Sekaligus bersikeras membuktikan bahwa _genre_ laga juga bisa _fluffy_. :")

Langsung terpikir sesuatu untuk _prompt_ hari ketiga ini, petak umpet. Entah kenapa jadi senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin dua 'pendekar' berbeda _gender_ bersembunyi dan mencari, lalu diakhiri bentrok yang malah jadi romantis.

Mungkin pemikiranku rada aneh ya? Hahaha ... Tapi kurasa ini berkat sejak kecil hobiku nonton serial kungfu dari negeri tirai bambu yang penuh aksi sekaligus romansa, dengan adegan pertarungan yang indah.

Semoga pembaca juga menikmati _fic_ yang diriku sangat menikmati dalam menulisnya ini.

 _See you~_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **17.01.2018**


End file.
